Operation Make Naruto Jealous One-Shot
by shiena1
Summary: Hinata has had it with Naruto not noticing her so she goes to Sai and Ino for help. One-shot (Naruhina) fake (saihina). Written on Wattpad back in 2014


Hinata Pov

It was the middle of July and it was a hot day. I was feeling lost and unnoticed. It's been 5 weeks since I confessed to Naruto, that's almost a month!

'Hmm, maybe I should go to Ino for help.'

So I get up and go outside totally forgetting my jacket. When I walked outside I literally started sweating. (Just picture Road to Ninja Hinata but with Hinata's Regular Pants on.)

I started walking towards Ino's family Flower shop when I stopped because I notice half the guys in the village were staring at me like I'm some meat and they haven't eating in 3 days. I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing my jacket and I was sweating. I instantly turned red and I ran towards Ino's family shop. I spotted Ino and ran straight towards and accidentally fell on her.

"I'm so sorry Ino." I tell her, while getting off her. Ino dust herself off, and waves her hand at me dismissively.

"It's fine, why we're you running over here so fast?" Ino asked me. A small blush spreads on my face, and I scratch my cheek, with a finger.

"I came over her for advice and I kind of forgot my jacket, so the guys in the village were staring at me like I was a piece of meat and I panicked and ran over here quickly." I explain to her. A small nervous giggle escaping my lips. Ino puts her hands on her hips, and let's out a small squeal.

"Well what advice do you want?" Ino asked. Ino is always ready to help me out with things. Mostly when it comes to Naruto, and my feeling.

"How do I get Naruto to notice me?" I ask. Her eyes light up, and she let's a smirk display on her face. I hope this won't turn into a long discussion on how I have to be more confident again. Last time I was here for 2 hours, and my butt was really sore.

"Well either you can dress like you are now and adds some booty shorts, you can get a pretend boyfriend, or you can act like Sakura. I suggest plan: get a pretend boyfriend." Ino tells me. I contemplate my options for a minute. I just hope that I don't have to do those last two options for Naruto, to notice me.

"I like the fake boyfriend idea, but who it definitely need to be someone Naruto knows?" I tell Ino. Ino puts her hand under her chin, before smacking her fast on the palm of her hand.

"How about someone on Rookie nine, Kiba?" She asks me, shake my head. Plus I know Kiba would never let me live this down if he knew. I shiver at just the thought of all his jokes.

"No it would be awkward asking him." I tell Ino.

"Shino?" Ino ask.

"Nope, he's too quiet, he has to actually talk to Naruto" I say. If I choose Shino-kun, Naruto probably wouldn't even notice. No offenses Shino-kun

"Choji?" Ino asked.

"No, he too what's the word?" I asked.

"Fat." Ino says.

"No, well maybe a little. I was going for pudgy. And he most likely would tell Naruto-kun" I say.

"Shikamaru?" she asked.

"No he wouldn't do it. He would just say it's too troublesome and a drag." I tell her.

"Sai?" she asks.

"Perfect, where's Sai?" I asked. Sai would be perfect for the job, he's handsome, doesn't talk much, nor does he ask a lot of questions.

"He's at Ichiraku with Naruto." she tells me. It's just like Naruto to be at Ichirakus. I laugh at his obsession over the bowl of noodles.

"Okay thanks Ino you're the best." I say, while pulling her into a tight hug. Ino is the bestfriend any girl could ask for.

5 minutes later I'm running to Ichirakus.

But I stop and realize I'm only in my black and fishnet bra and I'm sweaty. So I stop at a store and buy a towel wipe of the sweat then hang the towel around my neck.

Few minutes later I came across Ichiraku and I saw Sai. I ran up to him quickly.

"Hey Sai." I greet him. He looks at me, and seems kind of shocked.

"Hey Hinata." he says with a small blush. I wouldn't have been able to tell if he wasn't so pale.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto tells me. I try my best not to blush and luckily I succeed. I give Naruto a small smile, but don't fully look him the eye.

"Hey Naruto." I say. Without a stutter or a blush. Naruto looks kind of confused and I could tell he was holding back a bloody nose. Wow I never knew I could have that effect on him.

"Um, Sai can I talk to you in privet?" I ask Sai. Sai looked at me slight confused, but mostly curious.

"Sure Hinata." Sai answers. After he says that I grab him by the hand and pull him to training ground 8.

At training ground 8

"What are we doing here?" Sai asks.

"Sai can you help me with a problem?" I ask him. Sai gives me a suspicious look but nods at me anyways.

"Sure just depends on what type of problem." he tells me. Hope fills my tiny body, and I can't wait to start my operation.

"It's a boy problem. Can you be my pretend boyfriend, so I can make Naruto jealous and then he'll finally notice me?" I ask him. Sai doesn't even seemed phased, by what I just asked. But for a boy who doesn't know most of the emotions that he has, I can't really blame him.

"Sure, but what if he doesn't notice you?" Sai ask me. I think about for a second. If Naruto doesn't notice me, I would feel completely crushed.

"Well either I'm going to have to wear this bra and some short booty shorts or I'm going to act like Sakura and if those don't work I'm going to give up on him." I tell him seriously. Which I probably wouldn't do any of those things, since for one that's not me, and two I have a reputation to uphold. I don't want to be displayed as a whore, nor do I want to be displayed as someone that I'm not.

"Well Hinata when do you want me ready for the job?" he ask not really caring. I smile, and takes his hand in my. I could kiss Sai right now, I'm so happy.

"How about now. I'll walk you back to Ichirakus while holding hands and see if it makes Naruto jealous or not. Oh and Sai one more thing you cannot tell anyone and I mean anyone about this." I tell him. I look him dead in his, and my voice comes out stern, and almost daring. As if I dare him to tell anyone about this.

"I promise Hinata." Sai tells me. Sai puts one of his smiles, but he's gotten so good at displaying his happiness, that I can't tell if the smiles is fake or not, without my Byakugan. But since I have trust in Sai, I just go along with it.

"Alright let's head back to Ichiraku'." I say, while grabbing Sai's hand. Sai complies with me, wordlessly.

15 minutes later

They were back in the shopping district and saw Naruto still at Ichirakus. Hinata dropped Sai off at Ichirakus with a kiss and a "Bye Sai-kun."

With that said she left. The operation starting. Nervousness fills Hinata's body, and she can't help but feel anxious.

Sai's Pov

'That was the most interesting request I've ever got in my life. What she doesn't know is I had my fingers crossed when I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Of course I'm going to tell Naruto, he clearly likes Hinata and he deserves to be happy.'

(I know I kind of made Sai occ. Sorry.)

I looked over at Naruto and saw jealousy clearly all over his face. Well Hinata was right Naruto would get jealous. I just hope he doesn't cause a scene, before I can explain, like he always does.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" I asked him worried. I place my hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his angry thoughts. He snaps his eyes on me, and glares a deadly glare at me.

"Hmm, yea." he replies. His glare softens, but I can still tell it's there. "Um, Sai are you going out with Hinata?" I can hear the emotion called nervousness in his voice.

"Yes," for second I see Naruto face flick with anger and jealousy, so I continued. "But it's fake she trying to make you notice her. Hinata is upset that you haven't replied to her confession." I tell Naruto. Naruto smiles brightly, and fist pumps the air. Then all his actions stops and his face turns from happiness to sadness.

"Oh, um there is a reason I haven't answered Hinata's confession. I don't know how." Naruto says. I can tell that he is the emotion called embarrassed. Naruto is such an idiot. Does he not know that you can answer a question with a yes or no, especially a love confession.

"Well how do you feel about her?" I asks him. Naruto closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"Well, Hinata is clearly beautiful. She has the most luring eyes that make me feel like I'm on the moon. Her hair smells like blue berries, which makes me hungry. Her scent is lavender, vanilla, and blueberries which smells awesome. Her smile lights up my world. Her lip are always pink, they look soft and tempting almost all the time. Her appearance is beautiful too. Like just now her stomach was flat, but not too flat, unlike Ino-chan or Sakura-chan. Her curves are all in the right place, even if she wears that jacket to hide her upper body and those baggy pants to hide her lower body, I'm sure if she didn't wear that all the boys would chase after her. Hinata has the best personality. Her voice is so soft spoken and kind. Hinata is just a kind-hearted woman she couldn't be aggressive, well maybe if she truly wanted too. Unlike any other woman I've met Hinata has never hit me, well unless were in a spar. Even if she stutters it just makes her even more Kawaii (cute). I guess you could say I'm really jealous of you even if it just pretend. I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I LOVE HINATA HYUGA!" Naruto tells me. That speech he just gave was truly amazing. I never knew that a man could feel so much about a person. The emotions are truly amazing.

"Well I guess you just expressed how you feel about Hinata, to Hinata." I tell him. A smirk plaguing my face. Naruto looks clueless, and confused.

"What?" Naruto asks confused. Then Hinata emerges from behind a tree.

Hinata Pov

'I can't believe my plan actually worked. Naruto does love me I'm so happy. Wait did Sai tell Naruto I was still here. Crap.'

I walk out from behind the tree I was hiding behind. "Hey Naruto." I tell him. Naruto faces pales. He almost looks like me before I'm about to pass out, just without the heavy blush.

"H-H-Hinata y-you w-were t-there t-the w-whole time?" he asks me. I nod timidly. Please don't let this all be a dream Kami, please let this be real, I couldn't take it if this was a dream, or a joke. On another note Naruto sounds so cute when he stutters like that.

"I-I heard everything and I'm..." A smile plaster on my face and tears start to form in my faces. Then I jump on Naruto, and I continue. "So happy Thankyou Naruto for loving me."

"Hinata do you, uh..." But before he could finish, I plant a passionate kiss on his mouth. He replies, and I smile through kiss. I can feel Naruto smile back, as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Of course I love you Naruto, ever since I laid my eyes on you I like you. When you were little and the running through the village saying how you were going to be Hokage one day so everyone would respect you and you were so confident that's when I started to love you. I always wanted to be just like you and I wanted to be with you, walk along side with you. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you five weeks ago either. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." I tell him honestly. Naruto picks me up, and I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. Naruto looks me deeply the eye, and I almost get lost in his.

"Hinata I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me. I smile brightly, and nod eagerly.

"I would love to." I tell him. I lean over a plant one last peck on his lip.

12 years later

Hinata and Naruto are married and have a son named Boruto, a daughter names Himawari and twins on the way. Naruto is Hokage and Hinata took over the clan. While Boruto is currently a genin with Sai his jounin sensei.

Sai married Ino and had a daughter named Maya, and a son named Inojin. Sai is a jounin and currently has his own team of genin, Ino took over her mother's flower shop and her little girl works at the flower shop, instead of being a ninja. Their son is genin too, and apart of Sasuke's team.

Sasuke came back after 2 months of Hinata and Naruto dating. He and Sakura got married and have a daughter name Sarada. Sasuke is a jounin and Sakura is the 2nd best medical ninja beside Tsunade. Sarada and Boruto, won't admit it, but they are bestfriend along with Inojin, but Sarada is a genin on the same team as Boruto.

Lee is married to some girl he met at Suna and following in his sensei footsteps. With a chunin son named Lee Jr.

Shikamaru is married to Temari and they own a ranch, but he is Naruto's secretary with a son named Shikadai, and 2 little girls name Tori and Toru (their twins).

Choji took over the clan and has married Kauri and has given birth their daughter and son. His daughter name is ChoCho and his son name is Chuugo.

Kiba and Shino both took over their clans and are happily married and both of them have a baby on the way.

THE END

I know I didn't mention any of those people in this except for Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Sai but I still think it would be nice to know what they're doing in the future. I want you guys to know that I made this story on Wattpad back in 2014. I rewrote, and saw how boring it was, and how horribly written it was, and I couldn't handle my readers reading something like that so I fixed it. I hope you liked it.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

I don't own any of the characters in this.

-Shiena1 out

See ya.


End file.
